


What’s a Synth?

by Meraki_L



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout, Filler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Synths, The Institute (Fallout), adjusting to the wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L
Summary: After a run in with a man and his deadly synth double, Daisy needs some sort of explanation.And a nap. Maybe a drink. Definitely a nap.
Kudos: 2





	What’s a Synth?

“Thank you for helping me out. Really, I appreciate it,” the man said, putting out his hand. “I’m Art.”

“Daisy.” She took his outstretched hand and gave it a light shake. 

Daisy was just trying to make it to Diamond City. She didn’t have to see what was going on, but her conscience got the best of her. For a moment, Daisy thought the two men were identical twins. Wrong. 

The minute she told Art to lower his gun, the man he was aiming at grinned. Said that “Now I’ll have to dig two graves” before shooting at them both. At least Daisy had her gun ready just in case. Her and the real Art managed to put down the synth double fairly quickly, but Daisy realized that she’ll bring the dog with her next time. They already moved the body, too, so it was one less thing to worry about.

Art gave a shaky laugh. “What can I do to repay you for this? You really could’ve just left me to deal with it alone, but here you are!”

“I…” Daisy paused. Was there anything she wanted? Needed? She already had some food, and she didn’t want to take any stimpacks he might have on him. With what had happened moments before, he would need them more. Then it hit her.

Art was a wastelander. Most likely born and raised in the Commonwealth, or at least somewhere nearby. He could explain some of the changes. He also has first hand experience with a synth. 

“I need information. The Commonwealth is… different from what I’m used to, so to speak. Can you explain some things to me? Maybe explain the whole ‘synth’ thing?”

“Oh, right! You’re a vault dweller!” Art clapped his hands together. “Of course, that makes sense. Uh, just take a seat and I’ll explain whatever you want to know.”

The little campsite was clean except for the little bit of blood from the synth they killed. Yikes.

Daisy took a seat in front of the makeshift fire pit, making sure to keep her gun and her pack as close as possible. Art seemed trustworthy but she could never be too careful. He took a seat across from her.

“So, synths. They’re part of this thing called the Institute. Damn near the entire Commonwealth hates the Institute, and they hate us back. Every once in a while someone will go missing and get replaced with a synth. It’s pretty messed up.It’s hard to tell the difference between the real person and the synth so nobody’s sure who’s real anymore.”

“Your double said something about kids?”

Art glanced at her before looking down. 

“Yeah, I’ve got kids. Two to be exact. That synth that attacked us—that was made to replace me. It was going to kill me then take my place, maybe hurt my kids. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Daisy definitely related to that. She didn’t let anyone near Shaun except her husband when she first had him. Then he got stolen. Although, she let that one happen (albeit she was frozen, but she still felt responsible). Lost a husband, lost a kid. 

“I know what you mean.” 

“Yeah.” Art gave a shaky laugh and nodded his head. “You can never be too careful, y’know?”

“Can’t say I disagree. But the Institute?”

“I don’t know what to tell you honestly. We don’t know a lot about them, but they sure do know a lot about us.”

The thought that the Institute could be watching made Daisy’s nerves jump. If nobody knew anything about them, who knows what they could be planning. Despite that, Daisy realized they probably know about the man who took Shaun. 

No, now's not the time. Diamond City Detective first. Conspiracy theories come later.

“Is there anything else I could do for you, though? I mean that. You saved me life, and most likely my family’s.”

“How about directions to Diamond City?”

Helping out Art took her off of her trail, and made her lose her sense of direction. He immediately perked up. 

“Diamond City is just a ways away, just gotta go south. If you go straight up the hill here, you walk past the red building with the big posters, and go right ahead from there,” he explained. “You’ll know when you’re close once you see their guards walking around.”

Daisy took that as her cue to leave. She tightened up the armor on left arm and made sure her hood was still attached. 

“Thank you, I appreciate the information.”

“Oh, don’t worry! Thank you and I really do owe you one.”

She smiled. At least there were some good people hanging around. Hopefully, this one could stick. Daisy began heading up the hill as he told her. 

Art could still be heard as she walked. 

“Next time I see you, I owe you a drink! Feel free to hold me to that anytime!”

Daisy knew she would consider it.


End file.
